More like Draught of Happily Ever After
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: "Oh Merlin that's Gemma," said Gabriel Truman who had let out a low whistle. Terence found that he couldn't think straight with Gemma being the one on that cot. He thought that it would be Weasley that they could revive, not Gem. Terence Higgs/Pottermore character. Number 5. Crush for the het challenge. Set during Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Please Review!


**Title: More like Draught of Happily Ever After.**

**Author: the fanof EVERYTHING**

**Prompt: 5. Crush. For the heterosexual challenge set by reminiscent-afterthought.**

**Notes: Well I liked what I read about Terence in PS/SS seeing as he was one of the decent players on the Slytherin quidditch team. I didn't know who to pair him with until I got sorted into Slytherin on Pottermore. Gemma Farley was the prefect and it was someone I could use to pair him with.**

Terence Higgs couldn't help but think that most girls in his house, Slytherin, were rather ugly. In his mind he could picture the Ravenclaw girl clearly with curly blond hair. The girl in question wasn't someone that he should seek out because she was prefect. She could date of course but this one in particular was rather picky.

As a seeker of the Slytherin quidditch team, well former seeker, it was his job to seek out her. What snapped him out of thinking of said girl was the professor asking him a question.

"Mr. Higgs can you tell me what this potion is," asked Professor Snape gesturing to the pick potion on his left. Embarrassed he was forced to shake his head no. Why he was in a NEWT level potions class he will never know.

"Alright Miss Farley can you tell me what this potion is," said Professor Snape to the girl next to him. The curly haired brunette nodded eagerly. Terence only stared at her as he could make out her pale skin as her school sweater rose.

He had knew Gemma Farley since second year of Hogwarts. They had become friends somewhere in the middle of their fourth year.

"It's amortentia, one of the strongest love potions. Possibly one of the strongest in this room," she said smartly. "It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive. I smell new parchment, salt water taffy, and burning wood."

Terence couldn't help but laugh at burning wood, he had mentally pictured Oliver Wood being burned at a stake somewhere. His laugh was heard by everyone and now everyone's eyes stared at him. Oh gosh, this was not his day. First getting kicked off the team for Malfoy and now this. Perfect.

"Mr. Higgs what is so funny," asked Snape curtly. He quickly had to get a way out of this because he didn't want to say Oliver Wood burning out loud.

"I uhh, smelled the same thing as Gemma," he said quickly. "Salt water taffy and uhh… Burning wood?"

Mentally he laughed again at the idea of burning Wood. What was funnier was that Oliver Wood was sitting at the table in front of him. Professor Snape rose his eyebrows and everybody went back to the potions text book.

"It seems like we have a perfect match, perhaps you two are soul mates," said Snape smirking teasing his own students. Usually he never did that but since both Terence and Gemma were Slytherins he had deemed it acceptable. Gemma's green eyes grew wide as she pulled the potions text book over her face. Terence only made a face at the idea of him and Gemma. How farfetched would that be?

He guessed that Gemma was pretty to a certain degree, she wasn't as ugly as that second year girl that looked like a small dog. Her brown hair and green eyes were an unusually combination, but her eyes, nose, and mouth were close together. She had a bit of a stomach but that made her body all but curvier. In all they were friends and not such enemies.

The rest of the kids giggled at them with the loudest laughs being from the Gryffindor students.

At least they weren't all as uptight as he thought they would be. Out of the 10 students half of them were prefects. Which killed Terence a little on the inside, since he everybody took everything so seriously. He only looked across the room at the girl he so desperately wanted to sit next to. Penelope Clearwater.

Yes, he had an unrequired crush on the Ravenclaw girl. It had torn him apart on the inside that she was dating that Weasley boy. After working for hours straight with her help on astronomy homework last year, he fell for her hard. Right now he could see her straight from where he was sitting.

"Despite our talk about love potions and continuing about powerful potions, we will be working on the draught of living death. Once we create the potion one of our students will be testing the sleeping potion.

Talk rippled through the air, testing the potions? That didn't seem right at all.

A hand shot up from the table with Adrian Pucey next to her.

"Yes Miss Holmes?" asked Snape bored already since she was just a Hufflepuff student. Adrian and Terence only rolled their eyes. Where they ever going to get started on this potion?

"Sir isn't testing the potion on a student considered dangerous?" asked Audrey tossing her black braid over her shoulder.

"Miss Holmes after the attacks on those muggleborns you really think that I care about testing the potion? If I recall correctly three of your fellow classmates are muggleborn and in danger of missing several classes. Testing these potions during a three hour class is plenty of time," said Snape nastily. "10 points from Hufflepuff for disrupting a teacher."

Audrey went quiet and professor Snape continued on and started writing on the board.

"For a class of only 10 students only one will get tested. One of you will have a drink spiked with the draught of living death and the rest responsible for the antidote."

"I can't believe Weasley is responsible for saving me," muttered Terence to himself. "That is if I'm the one tested. At least he's the smart one in that family."

"You have the rest of the class to making the potion."

* * *

"Miss Farley you will be the one to test the draught of living death," said Professor Snape to the girl once class had let out. She had told her friends, Terence and Adrian, that Professor Snape wanted to see her about extra credit.

"Me?" she asked terrified of the idea of putting herself in a deep sleep. As a Slytherin she shouldn't feel that way but she did. Gemma brushed away her glossy curls from her face before staring.

"Yes. You will get extra credit toward exams and an automatic O for being the test subject," said Snape his dark eyes meet her own green ones. The extra credit sounded great and an automatic passing grade was amazing. Surely no other student was offered it.

Still she was hesitant, there were cases when too much of the potion would kill a person. Professor Snape wouldn't let that happen, but the idea of possibly never waking up would be awful.

"You're quiet so I assume that is a yes," he said. "Come to class 15 minutes early and dress comfortably. I will let your teacher before know about this."

Dismissed Gemma only left with her heart pounding in her ears.

**The next Potions Class **

"I bet you hope it is Penelope," said Adrian teasing Terence about his crush. "Then you're going to put the antidote on your lips and kiss her. You'll fall in love and get married by the time we leave school."

"Not likely," said Terence but he could still hope. "Who do you think the test subject is Gemma?"

The brunette only blanked out at the fact that nobody knew that professor Snape had chosen her. Professor Snape didn't tell her not to tell anyone, but she hadn't. The idea of telling her friends that she was some experiment was a terrible idea.

"No clue," she struggled to say. "I bet its Audrey, she'll go along with anything if you give her a reason."

The other two nodded in agreement that Audrey would be the one. She was the easiest person to persuade to do something. Not that Audrey was a push over but she remained laid back and generally happy. There had to be a reason why she was in Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

A second year brunette had walked up to the trio and looked at Gemma. "Professor Snape said that he needs extra credit potions essay before class."

The boy had walked off while Terence and Adrian only gawked.

"You did extra credit Gem? Geez next time why don't you let us have a chance," said Adrian annoyed. He was always looking forward to extra credit since he needed to keep his grades up. Gemma only left and she pulled the gown out of her bag.

It was the most comfortable outfit she had owned. The dress was made of a soft cotton material that seemed to float around her but hugged her curves. She knew that she was bigger than most girls but not the biggest.

As she walked she felt like a ghost walking into the dungeons to Professor Snape's office. She had knocked on the office doors and he only stared at her. All of a sudden she didn't feel so comfortable anymore. Never the less she had followed him back to the classroom.

In the middle of the classroom was a cot that was hovering in midair. Oh gosh if she had to lay in that, there was going to be a problem. Professor Snape took out a goblet filled with the sleeping draught. The liquid was clear but she knew what exactly it was going to do to her.

"What exactly is going to happen to me?" she asked sitting on a nearby table. There was no way she was going to get near that cot.

"Suspended animation. You will look like you're dead but really alive, hence its name. The skin loses some color, heart rate lowers, breathing is low, and the body won't move."

Her own forest green eyes widened in horror at the idea.

"And the class?" she dared to say her voice hoarse.

"Your classmates will not see your body right away. After about 10 minutes into the session they will wonder where you are. After the question has been asked I will simply show them you. Then they will start making the antidote. By the end of the class you will surely be awake.

This sounded like a terrible idea. What if nobody wanted to wake her up even for a passing grade? Gemma felt her already pale skin grow even whiter than it was. If that was possible. She felt her lips stick together and she parted them to protest.

"Oh merlin no! I can't do this now, can't you get Penelope to do this?"

"Miss Farley as a student in my house I will not tolerate this behavior. I chose you because I thought you could handle it. Otherwise you can take an automatic T for this class. Now if you please lie on the cot."

He handed her the draught for her to drink and she only stared. Gulping Gemma raised from her seat to the floating cot. She took the goblet from his hands and raised it to her lips. The liquid looked like water and didn't smell like anything too foul.

Taking a large gulp she swallowed and allowed herself to lay down. A sudden feeling of dizziness took over her body. Her vision started to fade as her eyes closed and her body started to feel cold. The thought of not being a coward made her grin at least a tiny bit.

Professor Snape only watched as the draught took its toll on her. The class would soon be filing in about another 5 minutes. He had crossed the girl's hands on her stomach and levitated the cot into the storage room.

* * *

"Where's Gem?" asked Terence to Adrian looking for his friend. He didn't have the foggiest thought of Penelope in his mind. Instead he was worried about her and why she wasn't coming to potions class. Professor Snape walked into the classroom from the storage closet and everybody stared at him.

It took less than five minutes for the question to be asked much less 10.

"Where is Gemma?" asked Audrey looking around only noticing 9 students in the classroom. With that Snape smiled curtly before opening the door to the storage closet. Gemma lay in the cot not moving and her fellow classmates had caught site of her.

"Oh merlin that's Gemma," said Gabriel Truman who had let out a low whistle. Terence found that he couldn't think straight with Gemma being the one on that cot. He thought that it would be Weasley that they could revive, not Gem.

Everyone sat quietly as the cot stopped in the front of the room.

Professor Snape started to talk which made everybody shut up.

"As you can see your friend Miss Farley got herself in a bind. To wake your fellow classmate you must concoct the Wiggenweld Potion. I will pair you off with a classmate and the instructions are on the board. If you do not wake her by the end of the class, she will sleep until one of can produce the proper antidote."

This nearly made Terence want to send a stunning spell at the professor. Would he really let Gemma just sleep until the next class? It was two days away. She would miss two days of her life that she could use to study, go on a date with him, hang out with friends… Wait did he just admit to going out on a date with her?

Deep down Terence guessed that he did have feelings for the girl. They were friends and most close relationships can blossom into something more. The 16 year old thought that he had liked Penelope when in reality it was Gemma.

"By the way we can thank Miss Clearwater, her potion had successfully put Miss Farley into her deep slumber."

At this everyone turned and looked at Penelope who had looked proud and fearful all at the same time. She was proud that she had made the correct potion but terrible that it was used on a classmate. They were forewarned about that but not who.

Clearwater  
Weasley and Truman  
Pucey and Holmes  
Thrustman and Hilliard  
Wood and Higgs

"On the board are your instructions and you may begin," said Snape snapping his wand at the board and each instruction had shown up.

* * *

"Tut tut Miss Clearwater it seems that you cannot make the antidote half as well as the actual potion," said Snape testing her antidote on two sleeping slugs.

"Those poor slugs. Good thing we didn't try this on Miss Farley. Such a Shame," said Snape enjoying this of all things. Until finally he got to Oliver and Terence's antidote. As soon as the antidote had hit the slug's throat the creature had woken up.

"You have five minutes to wake Miss Farley up," said Snape. Both boys only looked at the slug in surprise that they had actually made the antidote correctly. Oliver had waved at Terence to wake her up. She was after all in the same house as him and they were friends.

Hands trembling Terence let the antidote run onto her lips and down her throat. The entire class stood still and stared at Gemma to see if she would wake up. Except Oliver since he was still in awe that they had woke the slug up, he was still watching it.

In the moment it took for her to digest it Gemma's arm began to twitch as she woke up.

"Gemma you're awake!" cried Terence throwing his arms around the girl hugging her. Everybody clapped at Gemma waking up. And within the class period as well. Without thinking Terence had kissed her. Let whatever happens next happen.

**Aww so now we know that Penelope didn't dump Percy for Terence Higgs. Ahh well hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! **


End file.
